


Alfie

by celticheart72



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Complete, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Partial Nudity, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tie Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Alfred catches his girlfriend on the balcony of their bedroom wearing something that leaves little to the imagination. He's not happy about it and she wants to be punished so antagonizes him until he gives her what she desires most.





	Alfie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/gifts).



> For the prompts "You look beautiful in the moonlight." & "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me." Featuring Alfred's tie. 
> 
> WARNINGS in tags but this is a smut piece with light BDSM undertones

You lean on the marble balustrade of the balcony attached to your bedroom and look out over the rear grounds of Wayne Manor. A light breeze touches your skin and stirs your hair as you lift your face to the moonlight.

Here, just outside of Gotham, the world is quiet. Inside the city on the other hand? Such a mad rush of people all vying to one-up or destroy each other.

Bruce is there now. With his friend Cat. Learning to live on the street.

Alfred wasn’t happy about the idea when Bruce first broached it. He'd argued hotly against it.  But, he was honoring Thomas Wayne’s wishes to allow Bruce to find his own way.

Of course, that means for the first time in your relationship you and Alfred have the _entire_ manor to yourselves.

“What in blazes are you doing out here half naked?” Speak of the devil.

When you turn around your heart almost stops.

Alfred has a commanding presence and is strikingly handsome but there are certain things he does that in _any_ context just make your heart race. His vest has been discarded, probably lying over the armchair by the fireplace where he usually sits. Your eyes follow his hands as he rolls his sleeves up to his elbows.

He’s looking at you like all he wants to do is bend you over his knee and spank your ass. Your lips part and you feel a rush of wet heat between your thighs at the thought.

Something spurs you to antagonize him so you spin slowly on your bare feet, letting the moonlight illuminate your curves through the navy semi-sheer silk nightie you’re wearing. The matching panties are still in the dresser.

“You like?”

Narrowing his eyes he puts his hands behind his back as he rocks back on his heels. “I’d like it much better if you were _inside_ the house now wouldn’t I?”

You hum faintly and study his face as he glares at you.

Every time you express how handsome you find him he counters by telling you he’s craggy. Frankly, you love his laugh lines _and_ the frown lines that cross his forehead. They’re reminders of just how expressive he is. Then there are his beautiful blue eyes that range from a clear ocean blue when he smiles to a deep denim blue when he’s aroused. Most of the time he’s clean shaven. On rare occasions, simply because he knows you like him scruffy, he’ll forgo shaving.

There is just something about the contrast of his rugged features with his impeccable nature that takes your breath away.

And makes you want to bring out his dominant side.

“What’s the matter, _Alfie_?” The only time you use that particular nickname is when you’re trying to give him a reason to punish you. And he knows it. “It’s not like anyone can see me out here. It’s acres between us and the nearest neighbor.”

“It’s not proper for you to be wandering outside dressed like this.”

“Oh, don’t be such a prude.”

“ _Prude_ , izzit?” His deep raspy voice sends shivers down your spine. If the expression he wears is any indication he’s actually mildly irritated.

“Yes, _Alfie_ , you’re a prude.”

He really isn’t at all, but you’re aching to feel the sting of his hand on your ass.

Alfred reaches up and starts to undo his tie.

Your pussy clenches in response to the sight of that tie pulling through his collar until it’s in his hands. For a brief second, you wonder just what he has planned for it. Long fingers deftly unbutton the top two buttons of his dress shirt and his gaze zeros in on you.

Leaning back against the railing you rest your hands on top of the balustrade. Under the silk of your nightie, your nipples harden into tight buds. “Alfred...if I didn’t know any better...I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

Two quick steps and he’s in your space looking down on you.

Lifting your eyes under your lashes, you look up and are rewarded with that stern expression that makes you melt.

God, you love to ruffle Alfred Pennyworth’s pristine feathers.

He looks out over the grounds which stretches as far as either of you can see. If you screamed his name at the top of your lungs no one would hear you. The two of you are completely alone right now.

His blue eyes darken, flickering from angry midnight to an obviously aroused denim color when he drops his gaze to you. “I don’t like the idea of anyone else seeing you like this.”

With a coy smile you turn back to the landscape in front of you.

Looking at him over your shoulder, you sweep your hand from one end of the horizon to the other. “No one can see us. We have complete privacy out here, _Alfie_.”

You feel him move into you from behind and his arms box you in. The tie is in one of his hands and you feel your clit pulsing in time to your heartbeat.

Alfred’s lips nuzzle your neck and the slight scruff on his chin roughens the soft flesh of your shoulder. ”That isn’t the point.”

“What is? Are you afraid some imaginary peeping tom might see me?” Your breath hitches when his hand teases the flesh of your outer thigh and slips under the hem of the nightie.

“Where in the bloody hell are your knickers?”

“In the dresser.”

He’s quiet so long you start to wonder if you’ve actually pushed too far. Alfred is definitely the dominant one in bed but he is very much a gentleman and there are certain lines he won’t cross. You’ve played these cat and mouse games with him for as long as you’ve been together but this is the first time he actually seems annoyed. Maybe you should have put your robe on before stepping out onto the balcony.

If you had, he wouldn’t have a reason to punish you though. Not that he would call it that.

Finally, he backs away and you turn to face him.

“Take it off.”

His commanding tone sends butterflies right to your belly and suddenly you’re unsure of yourself.

“Come on now. Off with it.” Alfred’s blue eyes focus on yours and he looks completely serious.

Chewing your bottom lip you finally reach down to the hem of your nightie and slowly pull it up and over your head. The silk floats to the floor of the balcony and you stand in front of him completely bared.

His eyes sweep appreciatively over your nakedness. “You look beautiful in the moonlight, luv.”

Reaching out he slowly lifts one of your hands. His eyes focus on yours, gauging your reaction, as he presses a kiss to your palm and you draw in a shuddering breath.

When he ties one end of his tie around one of your wrists your eyes flick between it and his face. All the nerve endings in your body feel like they’re on fire. “What are you doing?”

One dark eyebrow quirks at the husky tone of your voice. “You’re being a cheeky minx again.”

Rather than respond you lift a foot and drag it up the back of his calf. His eyes are drawn to the neat strip of hair above your pussy.

“Turn around.”

When you do as you’re told he reaches around you and his fingers brush the curve of your breast. That feather light touch sends tingles right into your pussy which is now wet and aching for him.

His lips hover near your ear as he wraps the other end of his tie around the balustrade then ties your other wrist. “Nothing to say now?”  

Those words are his way of making sure you're okay with what he's doing. Even though you haven't said no or used your safe word. He knows you will if you feel uncomfortable with something but he's always watching out for you. There's unconditional trust between you, something you know he'll never take for granted.

The way he molds to you from behind, like his body was made to cover yours, leaves you breathless. Your shoulders bunch when his breath tickles your skin and you turn your head slightly to meet his blue gaze. "Please Alfie…"

One eyebrow arches. "Please what luv?”

“I need your hands on me.”

Your hips shift and you press your thighs together as his hand ghosts along the outer part of your forearm to the underside of your upper arm. When he reaches your shoulder his fingers pull your hair back behind your ear and sweep it over the other shoulder. Alfred’s fingers leave a trail of gooseflesh and you shiver under his touch.

His other hand reaches around your middle and presses into your belly, right over your navel, and pulls you back until you’re bent at the waist. He’s effectively positioned you so even if someone was on the grounds they couldn’t see anything but your head and bare shoulders and maybe the curve of your hip.

He presses a kiss to your temple and takes a step back. “What you need is a good smack to your arse.”

The sound of Alfred’s hand on your ass is followed by a startled moan from you. You have to shift your legs once more and press your thighs together as the sting of the slap washes through your lower body. He turns to your other side and his hand meets your flesh once more.

“Alfie…”

“What have I said about calling me that, luv?”

 _You hate it._ “You love it?” The anticipation sends pinpricks of sensation through your body, from your neck all the way to your thighs.

When Alfred’s hand meets your other ass cheek once more your hands painfully grip the balustrade in front of you. You whimper and press your legs so tightly together the muscles hurt.

Alfred’s hand slides around your middle once again and rests over your belly as he leans down to your ear. “Not bloody likely.”

Your pussy clenches in need as his fingers trace around your belly button.

One more smack to the opposite cheek draws a long low moan from you and the insides of your thighs are soaked.

“Now, are you going to stop with that awful nickname?”

It takes you a few seconds of deep breaths before you can speak. Your body is wound so tight it’s hard to concentrate. “Will you fuck me?”

His hand slides up to tweak one of your nipples sending little shockwaves right back down to your clit. “That’s not how this works, luv.”

As much as you love to antagonize Alfred your body is aching for him. You _need_ to cum.

“Yes Alfred, I’ll stop calling you Alfie,” you whine.

“Good girl.” He presses a kiss to the sensitive spot on your neck which makes you suck in a breath.

When he unties one of your hands you look at him in confusion as he turns you around.

Your eyes go to your hands and you watch in mute fascination as his long fingers tie them together with his silk tie. When you look up you find his blue eyes focused on your breasts which bounce lightly as your body shifts while he's tying your hands. Once he’s finished he looks at you and after brushing a strand of hair from your face he cups your cheeks.

“You alright?”

“I need you.”

His smile melts your heart and heats up the rest of your body at the same time. “You have me, luv. Always.”

You whimper in response as his mouth slants over yours, his tongue encouraging you to open to him. When you do he explores your mouth while turning you both so his back is to the railing instead of yours. His hands drop to your hips as he walks you back into your shared bedroom.

He steadies you when the backs of your legs hit the mattress then let's you fall back on it where you shimmy to the middle of the bed. You move your tied hands above your head and bring your knees up, resting them together while you watch Alfred strip down to only his trousers.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are right now.” He’s motionless while he looks at you. Taking in the arch of your back and curve of your breasts, the way you pull your lip between your teeth, and how your thigh just blocks his view of your pussy.

It feels like your heart might just pound out of your chest when he finally climbs up on the bed and places a hand on each of your knees to open you to him. He crawls over you, pressing kisses to your skin starting at your navel and working his way up until he sucks one of your sensitive nipples into his mouth. His tongue flicks the tip of it then he pulls his mouth back and moves his hand to cup and shape your breast while his eyes watch.

A soft moan escapes your lips and you squirm under him while he pays the same attention to the other breast. “God, Alfred...please.”

His eyes catch yours and you can see he’s just as turned on and needy as you are. He’s been careful to keep his cock away from you but when he sits back on his knees and undoes his trousers he’s hard and weeping.

It’s not going to take long for either of you to find release.

After tossing his trousers and boxer shorts to the chair with the rest of his clothes he moves back over you. This time you feel his hard cock pressing into your pubic bone while he kisses your upper chest and neck. You want so badly to touch him, pull his hair, move him where you want him, but all you can do is rest your bound hands over his shoulders.

Finally, after what feels like forever his hips shift and the head of his cock is pressed to your soaked pussy lips. His braces himself on his elbows and kisses you as he thrusts, not too slow but not too fast, filling you completely and making your back arch more at the feeling of him inside of you. Nothing has ever felt better.

“Bloody hell!” He pauses and closes his eyes for a second, trying hard to maintain his control, but you can tell it’s slipping. Alfred is vibrating with his own need.

Your hands might be tied but your feet aren’t and you lift your legs to wrap them around his waist. For each of his thrusts you rock your hips and soon the room is filled with the sound of flesh meeting flesh, your soft moans, and his groans of pleasure. Alfred moves in just the right way to rub your g spot and brush your clit with each thrust as your body molds to his cock like a tight fist.

The tension building in your core from the moment Alfred found you on the balcony begins to let go. It’s like a lightning strike causing an explosion of pleasure and you feel your pussy milking Alfred’s cock hard as you arch up off the mattress and cry out his name. He follows quickly behind you and his cock starts to pulse while he groans your name in that sexy rasp of his.

He keeps his weight on his elbows while you both catch your breath then sits back on his knees again. Reaching out he takes your hands and brings them down to your chest to untie them. With a grin his eyes flick between yours and the tie which he tosses to the chair with his clothes.

“Never thought I’d use a tie to restrain a woman.”

“You probably never thought you’d have an ornery woman you’d need to restrain.”

Alfred’s deep chuckle reverberates through your body as he moves to hover over you again, “I think you do it on purpose, luv.”

You hum. “I do like to be punished.”

“Hmmmm...Yes, well, do me a favor, yeah?”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t go outside half naked anymore?”

Wrapping your arms around his neck you pull him down for a kiss. “I can’t promise anything, _Alfie_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
